Giving In
by redrider6612
Summary: This is a one shot submission for The Booth Express on livejournal jealousy challenge.  B&B smutterfluff.  Could be considered OOC, but its fun anyway, so hopefully it won't bother you too much.  Reviews are very much appreciated.


**A/N: This is a response to the jealousy challenge on The Booth Express over on livejournal. I realize its kinda OOC, but its fun anyway. Hope you like it.**

Booth sighed and sat back on the couch. "Well, I really should go. Michele and I have a date."

Brennan started gathering up the notes, pictures and forensics data to put into the file. "That's the third date this week, Booth. Are you two getting serious?" she asked idly. Booth had been dating this defense attorney for a month now.

Booth's brows shot up. "Keeping track, Bones?"

She shrugged as she tapped the papers together and put them in the file folder, closing it. "Not really. It's just unusual for you to go on that many dates with a woman over the course of a week." Her eyes were focused on the file and Booth found it suspicious that she wouldn't look at him. A startling thought occurred to him.

"Are you jealous?" he asked incredulously.

Her head jerked around and her wide eyes locked with his. "What? Are you kidding? Jealous?" A blush crept up her neck at his probing look.

A slow smile kicked up one side of his mouth. "C'mon, Bones, you've never commented on my dating habits before. What's so different this time?"

Getting up, she gathered their glasses and headed for the kitchen so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze as she answered. "I was just curious, Booth. If you don't want to talk about it, just say so."

Booth thought it was telling that she hadn't really denied being jealous. He got up and followed her to the kitchen. She was busying herself making a cup of tea.

She felt him come up behind her and cursed her own inquisitiveness that had started this. She had been so careful not to show any sign of the true nature of her feelings for him. Somehow she had to convince him it was nothing. Sighing inwardly, she folded her arms at her middle and forced herself to turn and meet his eyes.

"For me to be jealous, I would first have to have romantic feelings for you, which I don't. You're reading too much into my question," she said firmly.

Booth narrowed his eyes. His gut was telling him she was lying. He put his hands on the edge of the counter on either side of her, trapping her with his body. His gaze held hers. "I don't think so. You are attracted to me."

His face was too close, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her back down. "The size of your ego astounds me," she said acidly. "I bet you think every woman is lusting after you," she said, trying to make him angry so he'd back down.

Booth's head jerked back. She'd never talked that way to him before. A tiny voice told him he must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her riled like that. He leaned back in until their mouths were a breath apart, knowing her pride wouldn't allow her to pull back. "No, just you," he whispered. He waited, fascinated by the way her eyes challenged him even as her breathing picked up. He waited as her arms first clenched tighter around her middle, then fell to her sides as she realized she wasn't going to bluff her way out of this. And then his patience was rewarded as she closed her eyes and opened them a moment later to look up at him with her heart in her eyes.

"Yes," she said huskily.

He forgot to breathe as shock rocketed through him. He couldn't believe she'd actually admitted it. He closed the gap between them to kiss her softly, briefly, drawing back to gauge her reaction.

She was looking up at him with a curiously sad expression. "That was a bad idea," she said hoarsely, even as her eyes dropped to his mouth.

"Probably," he whispered. "What the hell," he muttered, and then he was kissing her again.

Brennan moaned and opened to him, pushing back the little voice that was calling her a fool. She clutched at his shoulders as her legs threatened to give way. His arms came around her, pulling her close as his mouth sipped at hers, his tongue making mind numbing forays into the depths of her mouth. He groaned, picking her up and setting her on the counter. He pushed himself between her legs, letting her feel his arousal and triumph sang through him as her arms clutched him closer.

Brennan's head was spinning at the sensations that were rocketing through her body. He felt so good, better than she'd ever dreamed he would. Her position on the counter gave her the advantage of being higher than him, and she thrilled at the novel sensation. It gave her feeling of dominance and she liked it. Booth's hands smoothed down her sides and slowed as they moved down the outsides of her thighs, and her legs clasped his waist of their own accord.

Booth groaned as he came into contact with her center, his body clamoring for more. Breathing heavily, he pulled back to look up into her face. Her expression was dazed.

"Bedroom?" he whispered, hoping for a yes, but willing to give her the option to say no.

Her hands cupped his face and she dropped a kiss on his lips. "Yes," she said against her better judgment.

He smiled softly, then pulled her off the counter and led the way. The bedroom was too far away and the trip down the hall gave her time to rethink. By the time they stood by the bed, she was frowning.

"Booth, I think maybe we should—" she began, holding him off with her hands on his chest.

He shook his head. "No more thinking, Bones. For once, just feel," he urged gently. He pulled her back into his arms. "We'll deal with the rest later."

Brennan took a shuddering breath and gave in. She'd wanted this for so long, it was hard to deny herself. She started unbuttoning his shirt as her lips kissed his jaw. He pulled her top up and over her head, pausing to admire the black lacy bra she wore. His fingers lightly trailed along the upper edge, teasing the soft skin there, and her nipples hardened as desire slammed through her. When he reached the front clasp, he opened it with a deft flick of his fingers and groaned as her breasts were bared. His hands reverently caressed them and her breath hitched in response. Her head dropped back and he kissed down her neck, over her collar bone. When his mouth closed over her nipple, her knees buckled and she would have fallen if he hadn't caught her.

Soon they were entwined on the bed. Brennan gasped when he joined them, clutching at his shoulders as she was overcome with the pleasure. She recovered a moment later, pushing him to roll so she was on top. He groaned as she set a leisurely pace, driving him crazy until he couldn't take any more. He rolled on top and quickened the rhythm, watching her face as her moment came and she cried out at the intense pleasure of it. Then he let go and it was then that he knew. He was never going to let her go, even though he knew she would fight it. Somehow he'd make her see they were meant to be.


End file.
